The present invention relates to an electric contact for connecting a conductive system present on an insulating substrate, in particular for automobile windshields, in which the conductive system is connected via a conductive path with an electric mating contact, and a process for producing this electrical contact.
Metallic, electrically conductive layers on the outside of automobile windshields serve, for instance, to form a resistive rain sensor. However, they can also be used for the electrical heating of the windshield or to form an antenna for a radio.
These electrically conductive layers must be connected to electric connections within the vehicle for the supplying of voltage or the evaluation of different electric signals.
The outside of the windshield is in this case, as is known, exposed to the action of water and dirt. Deposits of water and salts are formed by action of a windshield wiper, in particular on the edge of the windshield. The windshield is capped in most cases by a windshield gasket.
The metallic character of the conductive layers together with the deposits of water and salts which build up at these places leads to short circuits.
In accordance with Federal Republic of Germany 44 23 888 A1, a compact device is known for contacting a moisture sensor which is present on the outside of the motor vehicle. In that case, a conductive path is arranged on a flexible support, said conductive path being bent in form-locked manner around the edge of the windshield with the aid of a layer of a hot adhesive, the layer of hot adhesive facing the windshield.
Such a compact contact requires additional assembling steps for manufacture. Furthermore, with this arrangement, problems as to corrosion and tightness occur due to a locating of the compact contact below the windshield gasket, which problems lead to an impairment or failure of measurement results.